in_a_locked_roomfandomcom-20200215-history
Stories: Loud Invasion
It was a peaceful day at Galaximus’s lair- until the got some unwanted visitors! When the Loud family comes for a visit, can the Galactic Army round them up and kick them out? Or will Lincoln and his sisters prove too much for them? Cast (so far) * Galaximus * Squidkiller * Cala Maria * Lincoln Loud * Lily Loud * Lola Loud * Lisa Loud * Lana Loud * Lucy Loud * Lynn Loud * Luna Loud * Lori Loud * Leni Loud * Luan Loud Story It was a very peaceful day at Galaximus's Lair... Galaximus: 'It's quiet. Too quiet.... '''Mr. Red: '*yawns* Finally. Quiet enough for me to make myself some coffee in the morning. I'll be right back, lord. 'Galaximus: '''Take your time. ''Mr. Red went to the kitchen to prepare himself a cup of coffee when All of a sudden, he hears something tapping on the door. '''Mr. Red: '''What the...? *investigates* ''Lily is knocking at the door! Red can hear her babbling. '' '''Mr. Red: '''What the hell? ''Lily laughs and crawls into the lair.'' ' '''Mr. Red: '''Oh no you don't! *grabs Lily* ''But suddenly, a terrible stench overtakes the room! Lily: 'Poo poo! '''Mr. Red: '*coughs* Ugh... RED MEDIC! 'RED Medic: '''Yes, sir? '''Mr. Red: '''This request may sound weird but... Could you change this baby's diaper? I gotta report this to our lord. '''RED Medic: '''Uhhh... *grabs Lily* V-Very well, then. ''Meanwhile.... 'Galaximus: '''Ah, this feels nice! *sniffs the air* That's strange. Something smells.... oh well. Must be thinking too hard. '''Mr. Red: '*opens the doors* Lord, I have a question, and be serious. 'Galaximus: '''Alright. What? '''Mr. Red: '''Did you and Creep secretly married each other and adopted a baby? ''Vile is heard snickering at that question She spits out the root beer she was drinking. 'Galaximus: '''N-NO! Why on Earth do you ask? '''RED Medic: '*comes in with Lily* Done changing the baby's diaper, just like you requested, Mr. Red. 'Galaximus: '''Lily? Wait a minute.... *gets out her phone* ''Meanwhile, at the Loud's residence... Lori's phone rings. 'Lori: '''Oh, hi boo-boo bear! '''Galaximus: '''I am not your boo-boo bear! It's me- Galaximus! '''Lori: '''Oh, you again. What do you want? '''Galaximus: '''Why is your little sister Lily here?! '''Lori: '''She likes to wander. '''Galaximus: '''Well, get over here and get her! '''Lori: '''Sure *rolls her eyes, and hangs up* Oh, I'll come alright. *starts to get a wicked smile* HEY! SIBLINGS! We gotta Inkling to visit! ''Meanwhile 'Mr. Red: '*drinking his cup of coffee* Ahhh... Lily is fast asleep, with her blanket in her arm. 'Vile: '''Permission to check the main entrance, Lord Galaximus? The Loud family should be here by now. '''Galaximus: '''Tell them to take Lily and leave! '''Vile: '''Yes, madam. Come, RED Medic. '''RED Medic: '''Yes, sir. ''Vile and the RED Medic came outside to meet the Loud Family, who were waiting outside the entrance 'Vile: '*right eye turns red* '''Take your 6-month-old sibling and leave. Luan: 'Come on! We should get a proper introduction! Put er’ there! '' *shakes Vile‘s hand, But she has a joy buzzer, which zaps him!* This caused Vile to malfunction and shut down 'RED Medic: '*tries to hide a snicker* 'Lincoln: '''I got an idea. How about we look around this place? I mean, these guys invade on our privacy! Lets invade on theirs! ''Meanwhile, in one of the hallways 'Dr. Creep: '*humming the creeper rap* 'Luna: '''Woah, mate! You humming a tune? Let me help you! *gets out her guitar, plugs in some speakers, and plays at full blast* ''The blast was loud enough to throw Dr. Creep into a nearby wall 'Dr. Creep: '*weakly* Ow... 'Luna: '''Thank you, thank you! *bows* '''Dr. Creep: '*drops to the ground* Ugh... Need f-food to... Replenish my health... 'Luna: '''Get me some rockin fuel too, please. '''Vile: '*sneaks up behind Luna* 'What do you think you're doing here, creep? '*tries to grab Luna* 'Luna: '''Huh? *looks behind her* BACK OFF! *whacks him with her guitar* '''Vile: '''UGH! '''YOU DARE!? '*tries to blast her with his cannon* All of a sudden, he gets a pie thrown in his face! 'Luan: '''He sure got ''creamed! ''Ha ha ha ha ha! '''Vile: '*removes the pie from his face and charges to Luan* In desperation, Luan squirts water from the flower on her shirt, hoping to make Vile malfunction. 'Vile: '''HAHAHAHAHA! You'd think a little water might stop me!? Come her- *Luan uses her joy buzzer to make him malfunction again* '''Luan: '''That was a ''shocking ''development! Ha ha ha ha ha! ''Meanwhile.... 'Lisa: '''This place has amateur scientists. ''*gets out her chemistry set* Time to show them how to do it right! Dr. Creep then busts in, visibly injured '''Lisa: '''Yech- what happened to you? '''Dr. Creep: '''One of your spoiled siblings injured me. *drops to the ground* Ugh... I need something to eat. There should be a piece of cooked pork inside of that fridge of mine... '''Lisa: Stand back! I'll get it for you! *walks to the fridge, and gets the pork* I am conducting an experiment, and no one else but me can be close! Dr. Creep: '*eats the pork and gets up* Well, maybe I can help. Yes, you are a professional nerd, but I am a professional scientist. Geneticist- whatever! '''Lisa: '''I resent your statement. Alas, I could use some help. This is complicated stuff! '''Dr. Creep: '''Oh, trust me. Gene science is much more complicated. It's all about the DNA 'n stuff in organisms. '''Lisa: '*pours a chemical into a test tube* Oh trust me, I know. 'Dr. Creep: '''This ought to be fun! ''Meanwhile, in Galaximus' throne room... 'Lola: '''Hey, ugly! Do you need a makeover? '''Galaximus: '''I AM NOT UGLY! ''But Lola proceeds to give her a makeover! 'Galaximus: '''UGH! '''RED Soldier: '*busts in* THIS IS THE RED FORCES! STAND DOWN! 'Lola: '''Those are some ugly looking guards! '''Vile: '*comes inside* Stand down, guards. Leave this beauty overlord to me. Lola walks up to Vile, and examines him. 'Lola: '''Hmmm.... '''Vile: '*gives her an intimidating look* '''Leave. NOW. Lola: 'You are not worthy of my advice, hunk of metal! Hmph! *she walks out* '''Vile: '''I apologize, lord, but as you can see, we somehow let the Loud family inside of your fortress. '''Galaximus: '''You think!? '''Lori: '''Hello, Sheila, my old friend. '''Galaximus: '''Hello, traitor. '''Lori: '''Don't start. I see you are having trouble with my siblings. '''Vile: '*points to Galaximus* Does this answer your question, you miserable human? 'Lori: '''Listen, Galaxibutt. This is what you get for causing us trouble. '''Galaximus: '''You are gonna leave! NOW! '''Lori: '''Na! I don't feel like it.... '''Vile: '*points his blaster at Lori* '''Do as she says or I'll kill you. She taps on her phone, and summons two Gargantuars! 'Lori: '''Make me! '''Vile: '*laughs evilly and make his eye glow* 'Very well, then. '*grabs Lori by the throat* 'Lynn: '''Hands off my sister! *she tackles Vile* '''Vile: '''Ugh! HAND'S OFF ME, HUMAN! *throws Lynn into a wall* '''Lynn: '''Ouch! That should be a foul! '''Vile: '''In battle, there is no foul! And you are Disqualified! *prepares to kill Lynn* '''Lynn: '''I don' think so! *spears Vile with a hockey stick* '''Vile: '''Ugh! Why you- '''Lynn: '''What are you gonna do, huh? '''Vile: '*grabs Lynn by the collar* IM GONNA- *before he can finish, Lynn gives him a wicked kick in the face* 'Lynn: '''That will teach you! '''Vile: '''Ugh! Damage level critical! I gotta get outta here and send backup! *teleports away* '''Lori: '''Coward.... '''RED Soldier: '''Alright, men! Fire at will! '''Lori: '''But will you fire at your own leader? *she hides behind Galaximus* '''Agent Red: '*surprises Lori by headlocking her and placing a gun onto her head* Hello. 'Lori: '''You sneak.... So, what is your little method of torture? '''Agent Red: '''I don't have any... but Mr. Red has one! COME WITH ME! ''Lori folds her arms, looking grumpy. Meanwhile, in the computer room 'Mr. Red: '*looking through a wine website* C'mon! There's gotta be some popular red wine somewhere! Leni is looking at the computer with amazed eyes. 'Leni: '''Woah- you drink blood? '''Mr. Red: '''Wha- blo- NO! I'm not some sort of vampire! This is wine, a type of alcohol us adults drink. '''Leni: '''Wow! But, I thought only dogs whine. '''Mr. Red: '... What type of education do you get? 'Leni: '''I have you know I am in high school! '''Mr. Red: '''And I have YOU know, I've been through several different types of colleges and LOOK AT ME! I'M STILL YOUNG! Now, why did my second-in-command bring you here? '''Lori: '''He sent me, scumbrain! '''Mr. Red: '''Agent Red? '''Agent Red: '''She and one of her siblings tried to assault our Lord. '''Mr. Red: '''Oh, really? *rubs his hands together* Well, I'm gonna have ssooo much fun with you! '''Lori: '''Do your worst! '''Mr. Red: '''Let's see... How about we start with some Truth Serum... '''RED Medic: '''No. '''Mr. Red: '''I'm sorry, what? '''RED Medic: '''No need to offend you, but she's young. You never know if the painful effects of the serum can kill her. '''Mr. Red: '''Hmmmm... Alright fine. How about we try the Heretics Fork? '''RED Medic: '''No. '''Mr. Red: '''The Spanish Donkey? '''RED Medic: '''No. '''Mr. Red: '''THE CHAIR OF TORTURE!? '''RED Medic: '''NO. '''Mr. Red: '''ALRIGHT FINE! We'll just grab a feather and tickle her to death or something- JEEZ! You don't like death... *walks off* '''Lori: '''Ha! That is pathetic! '''RED Medic: '''What can I say. Even if you are the enemy, you just remind me of my children. ''Mr. Red comes in, grumbling, holding a feather 'Lori: '''Oooohhh. I am so scared! '''Mr. Red: '''Well, if it weren't for Mr. Over-protective-father, the Heretic's Fork or the Spanish Donkey will be more than terrifying. *removes Lori's shoe and sock* *sigh* Let's just get this over with. '''Lori: '''Though- I am kinda ticklish. '''Mr. Red: '*sigh* Of course you are... *tickles Lori's foot* 'Lori: '''Oh boy! Stop it! Your'e tickling me! HAHAHAHAHA! '''Mr. Red: '''Explain to me why your family has decided to come in and It'll stop. ''Lori manages to speak between her laughs 'Lori: '''We were just gonna get Lily- but then we remembered the trouble you caused us. We want you guys to experience it! '''Mr. Red: '''Hmph. *stops* Well, I got a question: Who is the most infamous member of your family? '''Lori: '''We are all, in our own ways. That is what makes us unique. '''Mr. Red: '''Well, considering that there are 11 siblings in the Loud Family tree, according to your profile, and since they are all girls, There's got to be at least ONE boy. Right? '''Lori: '''Yep- that's Lincoln. Since when have you known so much about my family? '''Mr. Red: '''Tech. FUTURE tech. But still- Lincoln Loud... The only boy in the Loud House... this could prove useful... *evilly laughs* '''Lori: '''I won't let you do that! When your dumb leader made me evil, I literally regretted it BIG TIME! Keep your stinky mitts off my little brother! '''Mr. Red: '''Oh, that request won't be granted anytime soon. KAREN! Are you done with Vile's repairs? '''Karen: '''Almost. Man, this fool is too complicated! '''Mr. Red: '''Hey, you're the computer; You'll figure it out! Anyways, Lori, Listen here. I'm gonna grab that foolish brother of yours, threaten his life to your other siblings, assuming that since he is male, he'll gain more respect, and, once they give in to our demands, They'll leave. If they don't, well... Let's say you'll be one sibling short. *adjusted his glasses by the bridge* ''Lori breaks free and kicks Red to the ground 'Lori: '''And STAY DOWN! ''Her phone rings. 'Lori: '''One sec. Hi boo-boo bear! Yes, I'll be back soon! Of course I'm available tonight! '''Agent Red: '*grabs her* DON'T YOU DARE HIT MY LEADER! *makes her drop her cellphone* 'Lincoln: '''Let her go! '''Lori: '''Lincoln? '''Agent Red: '*pulls out his gun and points it to her head* STAND DOWN, LINCOLN! OR I'LL BLOW YOUR SISTER'S BRAINS OUT! '''Lincoln: '''NO! *he runs towards Agent Red* Category:Stories Category:Pages without links